Every Time A Bell Rings
by Lumora The White
Summary: Lieutenant Harley Steele has fallen in deep with Commander Harmon Rabb Jr, her superior at the JAG Corps. She now has a secret that could tear them apart. Will she return to the sky as a Naval Aviator, something she's worked her entire life for? Or will she remain in DC and become a JAG lawyer? Let's find out if every time a bell rings an angel does get its wings...


**Every Time A Bell Rings **

**2034 Zulu, Christmas Eve 2004**

**Vietnam Veterans Memorial**

**Washington, DC**

* * *

"Commander." Lieutenant Harley Steele reached out and touched Commander Harmon Rabb Jr's elbow. He stood at the Vietnam Wall, paying respects to his late father. Light snow fell from the cloudy DC sky, giving a festive feeling to the crisp, late December air.

Harm's head snapped up and he turned to face the woman who'd been occupying his nights more often than not. "Lieutenant," He answered with a megawatt grin, "I thought you were supposed to be released tomorrow." His eyes searched hers, not quite understanding why she wouldn't tell him she was being released from the VA early.

Harley grinned back, her arms came up from her sides, fingers spread wide. "Doc says I'm good as new." She explained. "Actually," She paused, "I got released two days ago."

Harm's eyes widened. "What?" He scoffed, "I was supposed to pick you up, get you settled." Harley had sinus surgery that was supposed to help relieve pressure on her ear canal that would hopefully solve her vertigo problem. Usually vertigo involved the inner ear, but Harley's sinuses were so narrow that it could be a contributing factor to the pressure overload she was experiencing while flying.

"I know," Harley sighed, "I wanted to surprise you." She shrugged. She produced a red rose she'd tucked inside her coat. "For your father."

"Thank you," Harm murmured and took the bloom. He bent down and placed it at the foot of the wall, below his father's name. He straightened back up and took a step back from the wall, indicating he was ready to leave.

The pair slowly walked the path back to the parking lot. Harm looked around for Harley's car. She'd originally grown up in California so when she'd arrived in Virginia she'd had to store her motorcycle and purchase a car for the winter.

"I took a cab." She explained. "I thought maybe we could grab some Thai and crash at your place." She took a quick breath. "Unless you'd like the night to yourself. I completely understand-"

"No," Harm cut her off, tucking her hand into his arm. "I'd love your company, Lee." He murmured, steering them to his car.

* * *

The ride back to his place was quiet. Harley felt like she was going to burst with the news she had to tell him. Turned out she didn't need to give up flying after all.

"Where were you for two days?" Harm asked once they'd settled on his couch with their takeout boxes.

Harley swallowed a mouthful of pad thai. "NAS Oceana." Oceana was a Naval Air Station in Virginia.

Harm's eyebrows rose. "Really?" He said around a bite of noodles. "Don't you have to wait to heal or something?" He asked after swallowing.

Harley shrugged. "You would think, but." She took another mouthful of noodles. She chewed for a moment before swallowing. "The doc said we needed to test and see if they'd removed enough tissue." It'd been two weeks since the initial procedure. She'd just been at the VA over the weekend due to lightheadedness and feeling faint, which wasn't actually a terrible sign. The doctors thought it might have just been a side effect of her body getting used to the difference in pressure. The procedure had removed quite a bit of tissue from her sinus cavities.

"So?" Harm asked, setting his half empty carton down on the coffee table. "Did it work?"

Harley bit her lip and set her container down. She gave him a nod. "Yeah." She whispered as her eyes welled up.

Harm felt the air leave his lungs. Of course, he knew this day would come, he just didn't think it would come so soon. "When do you leave?" The question hung between them. He picked up his container again.

Harley swallowed against the lump in her throat. "January 3rd." She answered, "Gave Admiral Chedwiggen my transfer papers this morning."

"Jesus." Harm swore around another mouthful of noodles. He knew she was a good pilot, but at this time table, she must be top of her class. "Where are you assigned?"

Harley didn't want to tell him that. It made her look better than she really was. "Uh, well." She bit her lip. "Shit." She swore, setting down her now empty carton. "Do we have to do this now, Harm? It's Christmas Eve."

Harm pursed his lips. "Where are you assigned, Lee?" He repeated his question, moving to throw away their takeout containers.

"Harm," Harley followed him to the kitchen. He gave her a look that said he wasn't going to drop the subject. "Oh for fuck's sake." She swore again, crossing her arms. "NAS Fallon."

Harm's jaw dropped. "Top Gun?" He could hardly believe it. "Again?" Most naval aviators just went to flight school and then were assigned to a carrier, very few got an invitation to Fallon, much less a second one.

"Yeah." Harley confirmed, taking the glass of bourbon he offered her. "Supposed to do 1 to 2 hops every few days as an aux instructor." She shrugged, "Basically a test run to ensure I'm 100% ready before I get assigned to a squadron and a carrier." She gave the glass a sniff, then tossed it back in one go.

Harm snorted at her downing the drink, his sentiments exactly. He refilled her glass and leaned on the countertop. "Congratulations." He scoffed, tossing his glass back in similar fashion. Maybe he was just having a bad dream. If he got shitfaced, maybe tomorrow would have better news. It was Christmas, after all.

"Gee thanks, Rabb." Harley scoffed back. She always used his surname when she was upset with him.

"C'mon, Lee." Harm shrugged, "What'd you expect?" The question rang sour and Harm flinched at the look on Harley's face. He'd seen that look from a few lovers before. He refilled his glass and capped the bottle.

Harley scoffed, "Really, Harm?" She barked a laugh. "Jesus Christ, no wonder Mac won't get into a relationship with you, you have no idea how to fucking be in one!" The words left her mouth and she immediately regretted them. Her hand flew up to cover her lips. She swallowed hard. "Harm, I'm sorry I-I-" She stammered, wiping away a stray tear.

Harm took a deep breath. He felt like he'd been punched in the gut. "Jesus, Lee." He spat, "You at least know how to fight, I'll give you that." He took a sip of bourbon, feeling the familiar warmth begin to build in his belly. "What do you want me to say?"

"Oh, I don't know," Harley spat back, "Maybe that you're angry, or you're upset." she sighed, "That you don't want me to go." She whispered, eyes welling up again. She turned away from him, dashing her hand across her eyes, trying to maintain control of her emotions. She cleared her throat. "I'm terrified."

Harm's heart clenched at her confession. He rounded the kitchen island and came to stand in front of her, setting his glass down on the countertop. "I am upset." Harm admitted. He snorted softly, his hands settled on her shoulders. "And yes, I'm afraid." He was absolutely terrified. Terrified that Harley would be whisked away and he'd never see her again. Life as a military pilot could be pretty unpredictable. He was also wary of trying to make a long distance relationship work.

"Say it isn't so, the big bad Commander Rabb is afraid?" Harley teased, stepping into his arms.

Harm's hand came up to push her hair out of her face. "I know, hard to believe." He smirked.

Harley gazed up at Harm through her lashes. They'd been through a lot together this past year. Numerous cases, a few close calls in the field, and that fateful night in Fayetteville. "I can refuse the orders, say I want to be mentally evaluated for PTSD or some bullshit to keep me grounded while we figure shit out."

Harm shook his head, "You can't afford to do that." He took a quick break and gave her a tight smile, "Not with a second trip to Fallon on the line."

Harley knew he was right. Being invited to Top Gun, especially with her circumstances, was practically unheard of. She just figured it was her CO's way of getting her ready for combat the fastest way possible. Dogfighting school seemed like the logical choice, essentially sink or swim.

"Okay." She nodded. "So," She slid her arms around his neck, "Where does that leave us?"

"Well," Harm stared down at her for a moment. "To answer your earlier question," He took a quick breath, "No, I don't want you to go." He smirked, "I'd love for you to stay and become a lawyer, but you're a pilot, so…" He trailed off, not really committing to anything concrete for the future.

"So?" Harley echoed. "You're not going to tell me how you really feel, are you?" She observed, taking a step back out of his embrace. Suddenly a lightbulb went off in her head. "That's it."

Harm's brow furrowed, "What's it?"

Harley smirked. "Commitment." She snorted softly. "You can commit your life to the Navy, but you can't commit to a relationship."

"I wouldn't put it like that," Harm shook his head a little, feeling very uncomfortable with where this conversation was going.

"No?" Harley scoffed. "Then how would you put it?" She asked, "What is it about commitment that scares the shit out of you?" She took a step forward. "You don't trust anyone to have your back?" She took a quick breath, "You think you're fucking forgettable, is that it?"

Harm's mind raced as he studied the woman opposite him. He took a deep breath and let it out of his nose. He'd never been asked that before. Sure, he and Mac had this conversation many times, but she'd never directly called him out on it. "I don't want to be left behind." He admitted quietly, not meeting her gaze.

Harley took a step closer and slid her arms around his neck, fingers curling into his hair. "Why do you think I'm so upset, Harm?" She asked softly. "I don't want to leave you behind either." She licked her lips and clicked her tongue, "What size suitcase do you think we could fit your 6' 4" frame in?" She quipped, a smirk tugging at the corner of her mouth. "Also, how do you feel about becoming a RIO?"

Harm laughed, Harley had this ability to put him at ease, even when he was being vulnerable with her. It was a difference he appreciated between her and Mac. "I'm sure I could adapt." He chuckled. "I'm not sure my CO will sign off on the transfer though."

Harley bit her lip, squinting a little. "I think it might be a favor we don't have the clout for just yet." She cocked her head to one side. "In all seriousness, Harm." She took a quick breath. "I'm not going to shut you out, not unless you tell me to." She swallowed against the lump in her throat. "I may be halfway across the country, but you'll be right there with me." She took his hand and placed it over her heart, "Right here."

Harm closed the distance between them, capturing her lips in a hard kiss. He wasn't much of a romantic, but that was probably the most romantic thing a woman had ever said to him. They kissed for a few more moments before pulling apart to breathe.

"So," Harley murmured breathlessly, "Would you consider that a fight?" She asked, biting her lip.

Harm's lips twitched. "If you're asking if that warrants a round of hot make up sex," He clarified, "Then hell yes." He breathed, bending to pick her up bridal style and carry her up the steps to his bed.

* * *

An hour later found them still entwined and completely spent from a rambunctious romp together.

"Supposed to be at my Mom and Dad's for dinner on the 26th. My brother and his new wife will be there." Harley murmured, fingers playing in his chest hair.

"This you inviting me home for the holidays?" Harm asked, leaning up on an elbow to gaze down at her.

She shrugged, "No pressure, but I'm sure my mother would love to see you again." She gave him an impish grin.

Harm rolled his eyes. Her mother had practically made goo-goo eyes at him the whole time they were at Thanksgiving. "I was actually thinking of flying out to see my Mom and stepdad between Christmas and New Year's."

"Oh," Harley murmured as her brain tried to work out the details. "We could have dinner with my parents then hop over to San Fran and see yours." She took a quick breath. "Then I'll fly to Nevada and you to DC." She squeezed her eyes shut against the sudden rush of tears.

Harm laid back down on his back and wrapped his arm around her, pulling her closer. "Let's not think about that right now."

"How can we not?" Harley asked in a small voice. "It's all I can think about."

Harm pulled her so she was nose to nose with him, his hand supporting the back of her head, "Being in the military is hard on relationships," He swallowed, "But it's not impossible."

Harley bit her lip. "My parents did it." She sighed, "But my Mom retired at 32 when she had me." She smirked. "I want to land on carriers well into my forties."

Harm scoffed, "Really?" He squinted at her. "You sure about that, Lieutenant?" While he enjoyed her confidence, carrier life could be difficult, especially for women.

She leaned up on an elbow to look him square in the face,"You don't think I can do it?"

Harm opened his mouth to protest but thought better of it. He sighed, "I'm not having another fight with you, Lee." He smirked. "Of course I think you can do it."

"Good." Harley smiled, settling back against his chest. They were silent for a few minutes. "Harm?" She asked quietly.

"Yeah," He answered, fighting sleep and slowly losing. "You ever think you'll end up back on a carrier someday?"

Harm scoffed, "Fat chance of that." He smoothed a hand down her arm. He snorted softly, "Tell you what, if I ever make it back on a carrier, you'll be my first request as second in command."

"Oh really, XO?" She teased, looking up at him.

"Yeah." Harm sighed, "If I make XO, I'll put in a request for your transfer to my vessel."

"Assuming I make first officer of a squadron by then." She scoffed. A lot of things had to line up for them to have the clout to make this little scheme a reality.

"You will." He murmured, drifting a little.

Harley could tell he was fading. She glanced at the clock, it was just past midnight. "Merry Christmas, Harm." She whispered, pressing a soft kiss to his chest.

"Merry Christmas, Lee." He whispered back just before he let loose a soft snore.

Harley snuggled closer, shutting out the doubts and uncertainty of the future. Harm believed in her, that was all she needed at the moment. She closed her eyes and let her worries be replaced with the love she felt at that moment as she joined him in a peaceful Yuletide slumber.

* * *

_Dearest Readers, _

_Gah! I love the holidays. I always enjoyed the JAG Christmas episodes. Getting a glimpse into Harm's personal life was always a treat. _

_The title is the famous line from the beloved Christmas movie 'It's A Wonderful Life', "Every time a bell rings, an Angel gets its wings." Zuzu Bailey. _

_I've got a couple more "one-shots" up my sleeve to bridge the gap between 'Beginnings' and the more current work Fair Winds and Following Seas. I hope you enjoy them. _

_Thanks for reading, _

_xoxo _

_Lumora The White_


End file.
